1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method, and a program therefor. Particularly, the present invention relates to an album creating apparatus and an album creating method for creating an album, and a program for the album creating apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology for creating an album has been known that the map of travel destination is disposed at the center of a screen, images are disposed around the map based on tag information such as position information and image-capturing time information associated with image data captured in traveling, and the images and the image-capturing positions on the map are connected by lines, so that the relationship between the map and the images can be identified, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-126731.
However, the above-described conventional art does not disclose a technology for appropriately laying out an image based on the type of the image stored in each page of an album. For example, it is preferred that a page layout suitable for a landscape image is applied to a page in which the landscape image is mainly laid out. Meanwhile, it is preferred that a page layout suitable for a snapshot of a person is applied to a page in which the snapshot of the person is mainly laid out. Accordingly, preferably the layout is not fixed to each page but is flexibly determined based on the image stored in each page. However, an album creator has to determine the layout dependent on the content of the image in consideration of the design for the whole album, so that a lot of work is required to create an album.